


Unfinished business 2

by AngelaChristian



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Other, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix finally sees the real face of Gaius Baltar and a boxing match gets out of control...<br/>Teaser: Felix Gaeta stood in a dark corner of the stuffy hall, watching the boxing match from a distance.Remembered events from New Caprica were suddenly making his blood boil. He needed an outlet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished business 2

Header  
Title : Unfinished Business 2  
Characters: Baltar/Gaeta, Tigh, Dualla, Adama, Helo  
Genre :missing scene to "Unfinised Business" S3, Slash, Spoiler S3!  
Rating :NC-17  
Beta: millari, thanks a lot :-)  
Disclaimer: BSG belongs to Ron D.Moore, I don´t make money with this.

 

Teaser: Felix Gaeta stood in a dark corner of the stuffy hall, watching the boxing match from a distance.Remembered events from New Caprica were suddenly making his blood boil. He needed an outlet...

 

Felix Gaeta stood in a dark corner of the stuffy hall, watching the boxing match from a distance. Boxing and martial arts only interested him as part of his military training and he boxed on rare occasions. But right now, he felt a strong urge to throw his dog-tags into the pot and volunteer for the next bout. The heated atmosphere got him. Remembered events from New Caprica were suddenly making his blood boil. He needed an outlet.

***

Colonial One on New Caprica :  
President Baltar sat at his desk, playing with his ballpoint pen, bored to death with politics. Behind him, Number Six stood massaging his shoulders.  
“I need something new, something exiting …” he whined, “…something I haven’t done a hundred times before.”  
“Are you talking about sex, Gaius?” the blonde asked seductively.  
“Surely I am. What else could I be talking about?” he snapped.  
She leered at him. ”What about Gaeta? We’ve talked about him before. He might be the change you need.”  
Gaius thought about it. He had never had sex with a man before. He wasn’t sure how to even approach the idea. That made it interesting in a strange sort of way.  
Six returned the smile that appeared on his face. “Tonight would be a good occasion to become acquainted with the young Lieutenant,” Gaius mused.

***  
New Caprica:  
Felix neatly folded his uniform and put it in his closet. It was a strange feeling to wear civilian clothes after such a long time aboard the Galactica. Since the day he became Baltar’s secretary, a lot had changed in his life. It was nice to do something else than starring at the DRADIS screen, watching out for Cylon Raiders. He enjoyed the time he spent with Baltar; his simple presence made him so happy, although his enthusiasm had faded a bit once he found out some things about the new President. Sometimes he asked himself whether it would have been better if nobody had found out about the election fraud. Felix had to admit, with all love and due respect he felt for him, that Baltar wasn’t a capable president; he saw that more clearly from day to day. Felix wondered if the decision he had made, although it was the morally right one, would turn out to be a mistake sooner or later. The more he thought about it, the more he became sure that he actually had made a mistake. All he could do now was damage control, trying to correct Baltar’s wrong and unwise decisions, and doing as much as possible of the President’s work himself.  
Tonight, he had to talk to Baltar about a lot of things concerning civilian life on the planet. The people were getting impatient and frustrated by the primitive conditions of their new life.  
Gaeta sighed. Some things were indeed easier aboard Galactica.

***

Baltar looked up from behind his desk when his secretary entered the room. Gaeta carried a folder with reports about the recent problems to which Baltar had no answer.  
But Gaius didn’t want to discuss them now; he had other plans for that evening.  
He rose from his desk and placed himself casually on the nearby couch. “Mr. Gaeta, take a seat, please” He looked invitingly at the empty seat on the couch next to him. Felix gave him a irritated look, but sat down, cleared his throat. “I have here a report about the general situation facing the citizens of New Caprica. We don’t have enough warm clothes, electricity, heating devices or antibiotics.” Gaius nodded and leaned over the lieutenant. His breath touched Gaeta’s cheek; it made him shiver. He had never been so close to Baltar before; it was difficult for him to concentrate on their work.  
Baltar got up to fetch a bottle of wine and two glasses from his sideboard. He handed a poured one to Felix, then sat down next to him again. “I don’t feel like talking about the reports right now.” he said softly. He put his hand on Felix’s thigh.  
The Lieutenant gave him a surprised, almost shocked look. Gaius could see him thinking: Am I getting things totally wrong, or is Gaius making a move on me? The doctor watched him carefully. Was he going too fast ? Was he frightening him?  
Both took a embarrassed sip of wine.  
Gaius was the first one who found his speech again.  
“Felix. I may call you Felix, right?”  
“Sure, Mr. President.”  
“Gaius! Call me Gaius. I couldn’t help noticing that seem attracted to more than just my intellectual genius…” His hand started to caress Gaeta’s thigh softly now.  
Felix was sure he was dreaming for a moment. Then he put his arm around Gaius and pulled him closer. His hand stroked over Gaius’ chest.  
“Gaius, I had no idea that you like men as well,” he said in a unusually husky voice. His hand slid further down Gaius’ body.  
`Neither did I…and I’m still not sure about it.”  
Felix felt Gaius’ arms getting tense. “What is it, are you afraid?” Then he smiled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never slept with a man before?” Gaius avoided eye contact.  
Six was watching the whole scene from an armchair in front of the couch. Gaius was close to screwing it all up, but she swallowed her sarcastic remarks. Gaeta was such a handsome man that matched Gaius so well. She leaned back, waiting to see what would happen.  
Felix lifted Gaius’s chin and turned his head gently to his face. “You’re so beautiful, Gaius.”  
He tried to turn his head away, but Felix kept him from doing so with gentle force.  
He brought his voluptuous lips closer, so Gaius couldn’t protest. Felix’s tongue split his lips and pushed into his mouth.  
Gaius moaned with surprise; he’d never been kissed that passionately, that forcefully, but also that gently, all at the same time. His desire overcame his reserve. He returned the kiss passionately.  
Felix’s fingers dug into Gaius’ long, silky pitch-black hair. “Oh…Gaius,” he sighed. Meanwhile Gaius’ hands were playing with the buttons of Felix’s shirt. Felix had to force himself not to tear off the President’s suit off his slim body. His hand opened the man’s zipper and slipped inside the pants. Now he felt how hard Gaius was. It made Felix so hot.  
The President closed his eyes and whimpered as Felix started to rub him. His breaths got faster with every stroke.  
Six watched them now with a mixture of fascination and obvious lust. Humans were strange beings.  
Felix kneeled in front of Gaius now, his head buried in Gaius’ lap, his lips closed around the twitching cock, sucking it hard. This seemed to make Gaius go crazy with pleasure.  
He felt his own cock pulsing in his pants, longing for satisfaction, but Gaius’ needs were more important to Felix then his own desire right now. Baltar started to twist under him, which told him that it wouldn’t take much longer.  
Some seconds later, Gaius came in his mouth. The first shots of his juice hitting Felix’s tongue took Felix over the edge, but he didn’t make a sound or grimace, he just exhaled audibly.  
Gaius moaned loudly and sank back on the couch. “That was…..” he gasped for air “…..incredible.”  
Six felt jealous, he’d never been so enthusiastic when they had sex, so she gave her lover a evil look which he ignored.  
“It’ll get even more incredible right now,” Felix said and turned Baltar on his belly. Baltar was close to panic again, when Felix pulled down his pants. “What are you going to do next?”  
Felix softly caressed his naked ass. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”  
And he didn’t exaggerate. He had never felt something that good. He heard Felix moan into his ear, his hot breath on his neck, his hard cock inside his ass. Every one of the hard thrusts made Gaius get closer to coming again.  
Felix was out of breath. Gaius made him feels so out control with wanting him, that he could barely take his desire. So often had he dreamed of and longed for doing this, but reality was turning out to be much better then he could have ever imagined. He had had many lovers in his younger days at the Academy, when he had been looking for experience, but with Baltar it was special, because he really loved him.

But his happiness wouldn’t last for long. Eventually, one morning, he found Baltar in bed with a woman he didn’t recognize. Neither or them said anything in front of the woman; they kept their affair a secret. But in that moment, the relationship was over. Felix’s world broke down. It was hard for him to realize that it hadn’t meant a thing to Baltar, that he had been nothing more to him than a diversion.

***  
Galactica:  
He clenched his first in rage thinking of it. Why didn’t he kill that motherfrakker of a would-be President when he got the chance? He knew the answer. Because he still loved him.  
Felix stepped out of the shadows. It was time for some action. He opened the jacket of his uniform and took off his dog tags. For a moment, he held them in his hand, looking at those macabre pieces of jewellery, which only served the purpose of helping people to more easily identify his dead body, then dropped them into the pot. He noticed some strange glances out of the corner of his eye, but ignored them.  
To his good or bad luck, he was slated to fight against Colonel Tigh, who was interested in the match-up as well.  
“What are you up to, Lieutenant?” Tigh growled when Felix entered the ring. “You can box? Since when?”  
His disdainful remarks only made Gaeta more motivated, more angry. Tigh might be a technically good boxer, but Felix’s youth, persistence and agility made him the superior opponent. Dualla helped him to put on the gloves, and handed him his mouth guard.  
“Be careful what you do.” She padded his shoulder to encourage him. “Don’t let him get you to do something you might feel sorry for later.” Felix smiled at her.  
Dualla knew about what had happened between him and Tigh, who considered him a collaborator, because he had worked for Baltar. Tigh had almost succeeded in pushing Felix out an airlock. It was only because the Chief quickly intervened – when he recognized Felix as his secret source of intelligence – that Felix was still alive.  
The Lieutenant still had vivid memories of the moment when he had been sentenced to death, kneeling in front of the Circle. It was time to make Tigh pay for that humiliation.  
He punched the Colonel in the shoulder, which didn’t impress Tigh much.  
“You’re boxing like a little girl!” he jeered.  
Felix saw a vision of himself again, kneeling, and his next punch hit Tigh’s face hard. For a moment his opponent wavered, surprised. Then he landed a full hit on Felix’s stomach. He bent down with pain and groaned, but he wasn’t going to give up so soon.  
In his mind’s eye, he flashed back to Baltar and that woman.  
This time he skilfully evaded Tigh’s punches. “Not bad for a cowardly traitor,” hissed the Colonel.  
Felix’s fist hit the man’s mouth, making his lip explode in a stream of blood, and pushing Helo, the referee, to intervene. “Five minutes break!” he announced.  
Felix panted with exhaustion, his eyes narrowed to small slits, the blood rushing in his ears. He sat down on the chair in his corner of the ring. Dualla gave him a cup of water.  
“Are you all right?”  
“Sure, never felt better,” he hissed.  
“I mean, you seem so different now.”  
Felix wiped his sweat off his forehead with a towel. He couldn’t wait to kick Tigh’s ass and good.  
Back in the ring, he was able to land a full blow again; boxing started to be fun after all. But then he fell for Tigh´s faked left hook, and got pounded on the forehead. Pain exploded before his eyes with blinding flashes of white light. He went down.  
Dualla was immediately at his side, but Helo held her back.  
Light-headed, Felix came back to consciousness again, now boiling with rage. Tigh and Baltar melted to one person as he landed the next punch against Tigh’s head. This time, the Colonel swayed. Gaeta hit him again and again. He had Tigh, who tried to hold his arms in front of him to protect his head. Blow after blow followed, in a rush: Baltar. Himself in the launching tube. The other woman. Tigh on New Caprica. A flood of pictures and memories overcame him like an avalanche.  
The audience watched the spectacle, shocked at the brutality of Felix’s attack. The Colonel had given up trying to defend himself a while ago. Felix was beating him to a pulp. Helo tried to intervene, holding up a warning card, but Felix didn’t even perceive it.  
Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Someone was holding his arm, but he shook the hand away. He kneeled over the motionless Tigh, still punching him. Helo couldn’t stop him, until out of the blue, Gaeta felt a hard blow against his face. It finally made him stop.  
“This fight is over, Lieutenant Gaeta!” Adama’s calm, husky voice brought him back to reality at once. He blinked, like waking up from a dream.  
The Admiral stood in front of him. Helo and Cottle were holding his arms.  
The blue eyes of the old man flashed with an angry glow. “This time you definitely went too far, Lieutenant,” he yelled. “What the hell got into you?”  
Felix panted, catching his breath, and hung down his head in embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry, Sir, I must have lost my temper.”  
“Don’t let something like that ever happen again. You might have killed him.”  
That was the idea, he wanted to reply, but he bit back, and answered with a short, “Aye, sir.”  
“Dismissed, Lieutenant.”

***

Some hours later, he had to report to Adama’s office to take responsibility for the incident. Felix stood in front of the Admiral’s desk. The Admiral’s face bore a disgusted look.  
“Lieutenant Gaeta, I never ever expected such unsportsmanlike behaviour from you. Doc Cottle is treating Tigh. You’ve broken his nose, damn it!”  
Felix swallowed hard, shocked. “Will you be pressing charges against me, Sir?”  
“Are you worried about your stainless service record?” Adama asked sharply.  
Felix kept silent and avoided eye contact.  
“I want an explanation for your behaviour, Lieutenant. I haven’t missed that you’ve had some differences with Colonel Tigh since your return from New Caprica.”  
“Some differences?” Felix cried, the words bursting out of him. “That bastard tried to lynch me!” Immediately, he pulled back. “I’m sorry, Sir”  
Adama looked at him in surprise. “I beg your pardon ?”  
Felix was silent again.  
“Mr. Gaeta, I want to know what you’re talking about.”  
Felix sighed. “The Colonel, or some of his followers, I don’t know who, put a bag over my head and pushed me into a launching tube. There, I met Tigh and some other officers, who wanted to make me confess to being a collaborator so they could execute me. The Chief saved me, when he concluded from Lieutenant Thrace insults that I was his source inside the government of New Caprica.”  
This time it was Adama´s turn to swallow hard. He was shocked to hear that. That was the way justice had worked under President Tom Zarek?  
“I’m sorry, Lieutenant,” he said eventually. “I didn’t know about that. I’ll have to talk to Colonel Tigh. Dismissed.”  
“Aye, Sir.”  
Gaeta left the office, leaving behind a stunned Admiral Adama.

the end


End file.
